The present invention relates to a calibration technique, and more particularly, to a method for calibrating components on a circuit board which permits the use of low cost components.
A process control system (which controls a process by opening/closing valves, increasing/decreasing temperature to a vat containing a mixture, and similar types of control actions), controls an output from the process. More specifically, the control is via control signals from input/output circuit boards, including such types having an analog output current between 4 to 20 milliamps (ma) which has been established by industry standards. In order to insure some reasonable accuracy of the output current of the analog output circuit board, precision components need to be used, thus resulting in an increased cost of the analog output circuit board.
In order to reduce the requirement and dependency on high cost components in an attempt to reduce the cost of the analog output circuit board (referred to herein as circuit board), low precision components are utilized on a new analog output circuit board (referred to herein as new circuit board). The low precision components have a greater tolerance and are the low cost components.
In order for the new circuit board to have the same accuracy as the circuit board,the low cost components need to be calibrated. Thus there is a need to have a method in which the low cost components of the new circuit board can be calibrated.